Un Deseo a las Hadas
by Delta Elena
Summary: Esa cálida tarde de verano, esa típica reunión de almuerzo de todos los días durante el receso en clases, esas platicas y risas sin sentido que teníamos, me pregunto ¿volverán algún día? Se dice que las hadas conceden deseos pero en verdad no sabría que pedirles, quisiera tener tu amor pero también que todo regresara a como era antes y seguir siendo amigos. (Nalu) (UA)
1. Sentimientos Cálidos de la luz por el Ve

**Derechos reservados Hiro Mashima**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Natsu – Lucy – Juvia – Gray **—**Loke**

**Género: Romance, humor, Drama, Escolar**

**Mundo Alterno Vida Escolar**

**Historia que en un inicio seria de un solo capitulo pero decidí hacerla con un total de cuatro capítulos al notar que podía abarcar mucho más y con mejor profundidad, debido a que he tenido algunos bloqueos con el resto de mis historias concluí retomar con historias alternas para ejercitar mis ideas y poder retomarlas.**

**Como siempre una disculpa por los inconvenientes que causo a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leerlas, aquellas que dejan lindos comentarios muchas gracias por alentar a seguir y no abandonar por las razones ya mencionadas, espero que les guste.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un Deseo a las Hadas**

**Sentimientos Cálidos de la luz por el Verano**

Esa cálida tarde de verano, esa típica reunión de almuerzo de todos los días durante el receso en clases, esas platicas y risas sin sentido que teníamos, me pregunto ¿volverán algún día? Se dice que las hadas conceden deseos pero en verdad no sabría que pedirles, quisiera tener tu amor pero también que todo regresara a como era antes y seguir siendo amigos.

Por favor hada escúchame en mis ruegos, por favor es solo un deseo a las Hadas…

_**Tiempo atrás escuela preparatoria Fairy Tail**_

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia soy una estudiante más de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, me gusta mucho la vida que llevo al lado de mis amigos son mi mayor tesoro; en estos momentos es la hora del almuerzo y como cada día nos reunimos en la azotea de nuestro edificio para descansar de las clases, pero yo en este momento llevo cargando los libros de la próxima clase.

Por alguna razón los profesores siempre me piden que les ayude con sus tareas, pero a veces es difícil cuando no sabes decirles que no; estoy muriéndome de hambre y sigo sin poder terminar con parte de su trabajo.

Al final termino por subir con desgano los interminables escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, el viento sopla dulcemente mientras la luz del sol me deslumbra por un momento, mis rubios cabellos se agitan un poco y es entonces cuando los veo y todo el cansancio y malos ratos se olvidan por completo mientras corro con una gran sonrisa, ya que mis amigos me reciben de igual manera sintiendo esa calidez de nuestro peculiar grupo de amistad.

—Siento llegar tarde chicos, me tomo más tiempo del esperado—Sonrió con pena al darme cuenta de que me han esperado sin probar sus alimentos.

—Lucy, hay veces en que deberías saber decir no a todo lo que te piden—Natsu me mira seriamente poniendo su dedo en mi nariz, no puedo evitar reírme es divertido como lo hace y como su preocupación es todo menos seria a lo que a él le gustaría.

—Juvia piensa lo mismo, siempre llegas tarde a comer con nosotros—Adoro la cara de esa pálida chica de cabellos azules, su preocupación por nosotros siempre me causa ternura casi al punto de sentirme mal por siempre estarla preocupando.

—Pero así es nuestra Lucy al final de cuentas—El brazo de Loke alrededor de mi cuello me provoca varias risas ya que después Juvia y Natsu se unen con más abrazos, me siento como una niña demasiado consentida por tener tantas atenciones pero también me siento muy feliz por tenerlos conmigo.

—Cielos, no sé si me están animando o solo rematándome— Les reprocho con falso enojo mientras abro mi almuerzo y comienzo a comer, las risas de todos inunda el lugar terminando por hacer que pronto olvidáramos mi problema para decir que no a ciertas cosas.

—Juvia ya está lista para el festival de este sábado, adora el Hana Matsuri

—Estoy encendido, habrá mucha comida—reí a carcajadas al mirar la pose y energía tan desbordante de Natsu cuando hablaba de comida y como siempre Loke regañándolo.

—Siempre pensando en comida—

—Loke-San por supuesto que tú también estas emocionado, iremos todos juntos y crearemos lindos recuerdos—Juvia siempre encontraba la manera para animarnos, a veces era tímida para algunas cosas y otra tan decidida y segura.

—No estoy seguro de que te estas imaginando—Loke la miro desconcertado pero eso era parte del encanto que tenía Juvia cuando hacia bromas que los desconcertaba por completo.

—Hey, mira tu cara Lucy

— ¿Qué tiene? —pensé que era otra broma de Natsu de las típicas que hacía, pero su rostro estaba muy serio poniéndome tan nerviosa por tal mirada.

—Un grano de arroz, pareces un enorme bebe así que te lo quitare—Mi rostro se puso rojo carmín, las risas de mis amigos y la burla irónica de Natsu quien nunca comprendía el efecto de sus peculiares acciones algo inofensivas.

Estaba totalmente apenada por tal acción, en ocasiones el actuaba con tal familiaridad que me desconcertaba como en esta ocasión en que había hecho latir mi corazón con tal rapidez, pero al ver esa sonrisa tan desbordante tan solo termine por reír con la misma intensidad.

Aquellas platicas eran sin duda lo mejor de todo, amaba pasar el tiempo con mis amigos pero sobre todo amaba a Natsu, lo supe hace mucho tiempo pero nunca quise dar ese gran paso; el miedo de que después las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual si le dijera como me sentía.

La noche del festival del Hina Matsuri era muy hermosa llena de tanta gente, puestos de comida que inundaban con esos aromas tan intensos de dulce y salado, niños corriendo de un lugar a otro en una completa algarabía y las hermosas yukatas.

Me mire por un momento, sonreí al verme con esa yukata en color azul claro adornada con delicadas flores de Sakura, aunque sabía que era vieja yo la amaba al haber sido un regalo de mi madre quien había fallecido dos años atrás.

Pero por lo mismo parecía más una niña a la que le quedaba demasiado chica, sobre todo porque mi pecho había crecido demasiado en esos dos últimos años, preferí no pensar en ello demasiado ya que la noche era tan agradable que lo único que deseaba en ese instante era reunirme con mis amigos. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta de que fui la única en ir vestida con una yukata, incluso Juvia venía con una falda corta y unas botas así que me sentí como una tonta al principio.

—Eso es trampa, soy la única que viene vestida así—inflo mis mejillas provocando las risas de mis amigos, Natsu levanta su pulgar en señal de afirmación, incluso el escucharle por cómo me veo provoca una cálida sensación de bienestar.

—Pero se te bien lucy

—Lucy-chan se ve tan linda, es abrazable—Juvia es cálida, me encanta sentir eso de ella casi como si fuera una hermana que siempre estuviera al pendiente de mí.

—Tan kawai que dan ganas de comérsela—Loke por su parte siempre ha sido un coqueto con todas las chicas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de sus abrazos.

Esas risas tan contagiosas invaden mi corazón así que termino como siempre por olvidarme del resto del mundo, solo me dejo llevar tal cual hoja por el viento hacia donde ellos están, mi sonrisa es honesta y espontanea no hay mentira en ello.

La luna brilla con intensidad, esta grande y redonda es como si se alegrara por nosotros dulce y sincera; incapaz de ocultar su luz hacia nosotros indicándonos el camino para no perdernos; pero contrario a eso termino por hacerlo con tanta gente y solo puedo por terminar alejarme a un sitio algo solitario buscando reencontrarme con mis amigos.

—Cielos cómo es posible que haya terminado por perderme, en verdad parezco una niña y todo por haberme embobado con ese dije—Bufo con ironía al haberme quedado de pie observando aquel puesto de joyas, pero en verdad me había gustado aquella pequeña y brillante gota; con la forma de una lagrima en un tenue color azul que colgaba de una fina cadena de color plata.

Cuando me di cuenta ya se habían adelantado mis amigos y al intentar ir tras de ellos fui empujada por la multitud, me lleve algunos pisotones y con las sandalias termine lastimándome los dedos. Suspire con algo de decepción ya que estaba totalmente perdida y ni siquiera había comprado la cadena, estaba algo adolorida de los pies y comenzaba a inquietarme.

Mire hacia mi alrededor en verdad que no tenía idea de donde estaba, era un sitio algo solitario por lo que sentí miedo pero cuando quise volver al barullo de la gente comprando ya está cercada por algunos chicos.

—Que linda ¿estas perdida chica rubia?

— ¿Eh?

—Podemos ayudarte, no es seguro que andes sola por estos lugares

—No…yo debo volver

—Vamos a divertimos juntos, somos tres chicos y tú eres muy linda

Mi voz sonaba ahogada incapaz de hilar palabra alguna, sentía mucho miedo y eso se reflejaba en mis movimientos, cuando uno tomo mi mano por la fuerza quise gritar pero otro ya había sujetado mi otra mano tapando mis labios ahogando el grito en un sonido hueco.

Intente resistirme, defenderme lo mejor que podía pero la fuerza de ellos me superaba por completo; el miedo iba en aumento y con cada intento por escapar el enojo de ellos también crecía lastimándome aún más.

El sonido abrupto de un puñetazo directo al estómago de uno de ellos causo un gran silencio después de eso, mis ojos húmedos estaban perplejos como si viera una película en cámara lenta.

— ¡Malditos pervertidos! ¡No se atrevan a tocarla!

Inmóvil sobre el piso solo podía observar como Natsu soltaba golpe tras golpe al chico, tal acción estremeció a los otros dos que solo huyeron llenos de terror, había llegado un punto en que ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada al darme cuenta de la terrible situación en la que había acabado.

—Lucy ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedes levantar? ¿No estas herida?

Lo mire al volver a la realidad tras escuchar su voz, era fuerte y segura es tono que calmo mi corazón dándome la tranquilidad de saber que ahora estaba a salvo, sin más solo pude soltarme a llorar incapaz de controlarme en lo más mínimo.

—Natsu estaba tan asustada

Sus brazos me rodearon cálidamente haciendo que mis lágrimas se detuvieran, mi corazón latía "Doki" "Doki" "Doki"

—Ya todo está bien ahora estoy contigo

Sus palabras me terminaron por calmar y recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho, sentí que el tiempo se había detenido y no quería que terminara aquella mágica escena, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición reconfortada por su cálido abrazo.

—Gracias por todo Natsu

—Cielos pensé que tenías tu teléfono, después de que te perdimos intentamos llamarte

—Lo siento mucho…

Después de eso se vino un silencio que nos rodeó, no era incomodo por el contrario era tan agradable y deseaba poder estar con él un poco más de aquel modo, aunque sabía que eso no era posible.

—Los demás deben estar preocupados, deben estar buscándonos será mejor volver con ellos así que súbete a mi espalda

— ¿Ah?

—Mira has perdido una sandalia y tus pies se ven muy lastimados así no podrás caminar—señalo mis pies y en efecto la había perdido pero nunca me había dado cuenta de ello, mire mis descalzos pies y sonreí al ver como volvía a señalar para que subiera sobre su espalda.

Caminar así era tan agradable, aunque me moría de la pena pero quería seguir así, casi juraba que podía volar y alcanzar la enorme luna que brillaba tan blanca y hermosa.

—Mira Natsu como brilla la luna

—Se ve muy rica como si fuera un gran pastel—Nos miramos un momento por ese comentario y después terminamos por reír a carcajadas.

Deseaba que aunque fuera un poco más, tan solo un poco más pudiera seguir con el de ese modo quería que caminara más y más lento ya que era feliz cuando Natsu sonreía, por eso y mucho más le quería tanto

— ¿Te duele el pie?

—No, ya me siento mucho mejor muchas gracias Natsu

" _Hay dos niños perdidos, la niña de cabellos rubios lleva una yukata en color azul claro con flores de Sakura y el niño de cabellos en color rosa vestido como si fuera un pandillero, sus padres los esperan en el templo por favor repórtense lo más pronto posible" _

El sonido del micrófono resonó primero con un ligero chirrido y después por el anuncio de que estábamos extraviados, Natsu mascullo ofendido sobre la comparación de su vestimenta mientras que yo reía más por la de nuestras edades como niños.

—Seguro fue Loke queriéndose hacer el gracioso—La cara de Natsu en esos momentos para mi si me parecía la de un niño pequeño que ha sido regañado por alguna travesura, era inevitable no reírme aunque el comenzara a tomarlo muy en serio.

—Fue para poder encontrarnos

—Quizás, pero no soy un pandillero—Le señale cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras del templo, el puchero de su rostro desapareció cuando sobre nosotros caía Juvia fundiéndose en un poderoso abrazo mientras los tres caíamos al suelo.

— ¡Lucy- Chan! ¡Juvia estaba muy preocupada!

—Lo siento mucho…yo

—Estaba pérdida y aporreada por toda la gente que al final perdió una sandalia —Su mano sobre mi cabeza me hizo sentir como niña pequeña a punto de ser castigada

—Natsu, lo dices como si me estuvieras regañando

—Eso es lo que hace este niño enorme—Loke acomodo sus gafas de color celeste mirando acusadoramente a Natsu quine ponía cara de molestia y comenzaba a discutir nuevamente con el

— ¡No soy un niño pandillero!

—Bueno entonces eres un enorme pandillero solamente—Sonrió divertido al provocar la furia de Natsu que intentaba golpearlo mientras este esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, nosotras reíamos divertidas aun en el suelo mientras alzaba mi vista hacia el cielo.

—En verdad es una linda noche

—Lucy lo olvidaba te compre algo—Con sorpresa mire a Natsu que arrebataba una bolsa a Loke para después pasármela

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

—Mira es para ti, en cuanto lo vi dije es ideal para Lucy—dentro de la bolsa de papel había un peluche de un gato azul, la cara me pareció de lo más descarada por alguna razón pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba una extraña simpatía que era difícil no enamorarse de él, de su espalda sobresalían unas pequeñas alas en color blanco causándome más ternura.

— ¡Qué lindo!

—Es verdad Lucy- Chan es un peluche muy lindo

—También tengo un regalo para Juvia—Natsu saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo sorprendiéndonos a las dos, titube un momento al llegarme la idea de que eso parecía más una propuesta de matrimonio pero reí por la loca idea que me llego a la cabeza.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? Juvia está muy emocionada—Juvia se levantó de golpe sin poder ocultar su emoción hasta tomar la cajita que Natsu colocaba en sus manos.

—Mira, mira sin duda se te vera muy lindo en ti— Mi rostro también estaba lleno de sorpresa sin que pudiera moverme, la delgada cadena de plata con aquella gota en delicado color azul se balanceaba como péndulo ante mi vista, aquello que deseaba tanto le era obsequiado a lluvia.

La cara de sorpresa de Juvia junto al rostro lleno de alegría de Natsu era como un cuadro muy lejano, como si el resto del mundo estuviera tan lejos de ellos y fuéramos solo unos espectadores muy fuera de lugar, abrace al peluche pensando en cómo me veía Natsu en comparación a Juvia.

Quizás solo era una niña mimada a sus ojos, después de todo ambos parecían siempre estarme cuidando como dos hermanos preocupados por su hermanita, por tal motivo era la enorme diferencia del regalo para cada una.

— ¿Yo no tengo regalo? —El fingido reclamo de Loke a Natsu provoco la risa de Juvia quien mostraba orgullosa la preciada joya, el fuerte agarre ayudándome a levantarme me saco de aquel trance topándome con la cabellera color naranja de Loke que acariciaba mis rubios cabellos sacándome una sonrisa.

—Quizás una fuerte patada por ser un idiota—la cara burlona de Natsu provocó el enojo de Loke que comenzó a lanzar patadas contra él, en momentos así parecían ser dos niños peleando por alguna golosina.

—Dicen que las Hadas conceden deseos—el largo cabello color azul se balanceo con el giro enigmático unificándose con el tenue brillo de la cadena de plata, por un momento la creí danzar sobre un mítico lago ante los mortales.

— ¿Juvia crees en eso? No es muy infantil creer solo en cuentos infantiles—Mire a Natsu quien parecía algo confundido y extraño, su rostro tenía un peculiar color sonrojo que me desconcertó por completo.

—A Juvia le gustan esas historias ¿Qué tiene de malo? Lucy- Chan ¿tú crees en eso? —El abrazo de Juvia buscando m apoyo me tomo por sorpresa, esa expresión tan tierna que tenía me saco una sonrisa y solo pude responder con otra pregunta.

— ¿Hadas? Si pudieran conceder deseos… ¿Qué podríamos pedir? —Levante mi mano hacia lo alto como si pudiera alcanzar a la luna, imaginando que esa noche era mágica y que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Lucy tan romántica, pero es una buena pregunta aun cuando solo sean cuentos infantiles

—También Loke lo dice, yo al menos no tengo ningún deseo porque siempre me esfuerzo por conseguir mis metas

—Natsu le quitas lo romántico al asunto—Juvia inflo sus mejillas molesta por la falta de fe de Natsu que sonreía por haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Juvia eres cruel conmigo, lo has sido desde que éramos niños

—Sería maravilloso si pudiéramos ser amigos por siempre…amigos por siempre—Susurre con melancolía mirando a la luna, me pregunta por dentro si estaba bien con eso; éramos todos amigos eso era lo importante y estar así por siempre era lo mejor pero ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

—Entonces en esta noche de luna alcemos nuestras manos y pidamos un deseo a las hadas, seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre ¿Qué les parece?

—Loke-San, es maravillosa esa idea pidamos ese deseo todos juntos

—Bien entonces esas hadas la tendrán fácil ya que seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre—Sonreímos por la seguridad de Natsu y alzamos nuestras manos como queriendo atrapar a las estrellas y a la luna, pero a pesar de todo deseaba que así fuera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que estar así? —Nos miramos al estar por varios minutos en la misma posición, Natsu mostro una cara de sentirse ridículo además de sus manos parecían como si estuviera haciendo un ataque de alguna serie de anime.

—Ya se me cansaron las manos

—Juvia, mejor preocupémonos por los pies descalzos de Lucy así no podrá caminar—Loke señalo hacia mis pies ya que había olvidado que había perdido la sandalia.

—Además es muy pesada, creo que deberías hacer dieta—Natsu bromeaba con mi peso una vez más, recordaba porque no me gustaba que me cargara aunque lo disfrutara por mucho.

— ¡No estoy gorda! dejen de repetírmelo cuando pueden

—Juvia tiene un pañuelo eso podría servir…—La mirada de Juvia se enfocó hacia un punto lejano como si su mente se hubiera ido abandonando su cuerpo, aquello nos sorprendió ya que de pronto había una ligera tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Te pasa algo Juvia? —Pregunte con temor casi como si las palabras provocaran algún daño en mi amiga quien mostro una falsa sonrisa con aquellos ojos tan tristes.

—No es nada…Juvia no tiene nada—Pero como si se tratara de una pluma levantada por el viento el pañuelo cayo en cámara lenta, pero no me di cuenta de que sus manos temblaban provocando tal caída y fue entonces cuando Natsu exploto como nunca antes lo había visto.

— ¡Juvia!

—Ya dije que no es nada — Salió corriendo a toda prisa pero yo estaba más enfocada en la mirada de enojo de Natsu, seguía perpleja sin comprender de que me había perdido él había ido tras suyo y yo intente seguirlos pero Loke me detuvo.

—Con ese pie no harás más que lastimarte, seguramente ira a su refugio

— ¿su refugio? —Mire a Loke confundida, el parecía tan calmado como si aquella reacción de ella no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Cada vez que Juvia se pone así va a un pequeño lago que hay cerca de aquí, lo más seguro es que anden los dos por ahí…así es cuando esta triste

Con el pañuelo que Juvia había tirado lo ate al pie descalzo, al menos así pude caminar un poco y seguirlos al lugar del que hablaba Loke; estaba muy alejado entre un pequeño bosque o al menos eso me parecía en aquella oscuridad que no me dejaba ver más allá de mi propia nariz, aquella sensación era de cierta manera angustiante porque no podía evitar quitarme de la mente el rostro molesto de Natsu.

Comencé a alejarme un poco más de Loke hasta que unas voces atrajeron mi atención, eran Juvia y Natsu que parecían discutir algo así que pensé en acercarme pero algo me detuvo, la manera en que él se estaba comportando con Juvia era tan diferente a lo normal.

—Lo sabias ¿verdad?

—Natsu te diste cuenta…que Gray…

—Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar, ya te lo había dicho Gray es un total idiota; seguro lo viste cuando él dijo que no vendría y de seguro andaba con alguien más pero siempre te lo estoy diciendo; Gray es un idiota que solo te hace llorar

—Lo se…pero de verdad que lo se…pero…—el rostro de Juvia se cubrió de lágrimas, yo estaba de pie mirando como una acosadora sin saber que hacer más que seguir escuchándolos, lo único seguro era que ahora observaba a Natsu abrazando a Juvia como si estuviera protegiendo su mayor tesoro.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho y el la consolaba con esa mirada tan desconocida para mí, comprendí muy bien la diferencia del abrazo que me había dado y del que le estaba dando a Juvia; a pesar de casi ser las mismas situaciones era tan diferente como el día de la noche, la furia de su rostro se tornó en preocupación y tristeza había una enorme angustia dentro de su corazón y lo comprendí con el surgir de mis lágrimas cayendo con lentitud a través de mis mejillas.

Comprendí que ya alguien ocupaba el corazón de Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo y no era yo quien lo ocupaba, era mi mejor amiga protegida por los brazos del chico al cual amaba y que al mismo tiempo era mi mejor amigo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lucy enamorada de Natsu y este enamorado de Juvia, ella triste por el cruel Gray ¿Loke será solo un mero espectador? Habrá más drama en el siguiente capítulo recuerden que es una historia corta de solo cuatro capítulos, así que espero poder saber que tal les ha parecido y me dejen muchos lindos comentarios; continuación para el viernes 30 de abril como regalo para todos los lindos niños que somos.**

**Próximo Capitulo: ****El Verano que persigue a la lluvia**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


	2. El verano que persigue a la lluvia

**Derechos reservados Hiro Mashima**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Natsu – Lucy – Juvia – Gray **—**Loke**

**Género: Romance, humor, Drama, Escolar**

**Mundo Alterno Vida Escolar**

**Continuación de esta enredada historia de amores y desamores, si les gusto no dejen de agregarme a sus favoritos así como hacerme llegar sus lindos comentarios.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un Deseo a las Hadas**

**El verano que persigue a la lluvia**

Siempre me gusto esa sonrisa tuya que envolvía todo el ambiente, es contagiosa y calma siempre mis temores, creo que eso fue lo me enamoro de ti.

_**Meses atrás primer día de escuela**_

Cuando ingrese a la preparatoria Fairy Tail me sentía la chica más feliz, había estudiado con tantos ánimos por obtener un lugar en sus instalaciones, sus maestros eran famosos así como el ámbito de su modo de trabajar, algunos escándalos pero nunca me preocupo demasiado.

Recuerdo que cuando las vi sentí que pertenecían a otro universo, yo aún estaba en la secundaria pero fue mágico para mí, dos estudiantes sumamente hermosas me defendieron de unos brabucones y tan solo con ver el escudo en sus uniformes fue suficiente para mí.

Un cabello color escarlata y uno platinado que ondeaban contra el viento, una belleza indomable que me envolvió por completo y desde ese momento decidí que entraría a esa escuela a como diera lugar, aunque sabía que nunca sería como aquellas chicas tan solo con poder darles las gracias era suficiente para mí.

Lo malo es que cuando logre entrar a la escuela ellas ya se habían graduado, así que me sentí algo desilusionada, intente solo superarme y encajar lo mejor que pudiera pero parecía que de nuevo volvían con los estereotipos sobre ser rubia.

Siempre que me acosan o me meto en problemas usan ese término como si fuera una etiqueta, pero soy lista me gusta escribir y leer ya que sueño con algún día poder terminar mi primer libro, soy bonita ¿Por qué debo dudar de ello? No soy una mala persona, entonces ¿Por qué la gente etiqueta sin conocerme?

Tuve muchos problemas con algunas chicas que se enfocaron en el color de mi cabello, pero un día apareciste Natsu y todo cambio; como caído del cielo diste directo sobre mí mientras unas chicas me insultaban no creía que el dolor por el golpe pudiera ser superado por esa peculiar personalidad tuya.

Ambos terminamos rodando de una manera poco normal, a pesar de ello tú sonreías con tal brillo que termine por reír tan fuerte que me desconocía; de inmediato nos hicimos amigos y fue así que me integraste a tu grupo de amistades.

La linda Juvia que de inmediato al verme me lleno de abrazos por considerarme muy tierna, por su parte el coqueto de Loke no perdió el tiempo al querer llenarme de besos provocándome un gran desmayo, pero era feliz por haber encontrado un lugar llamado amistad.

_**Época actual**_

Suspire con nostalgia al recodar ese primer encuentro, me recargue sobre el marco de la ventana a medio abrir sin quitar la vista hacia la parte superior de la escuela.

—Lu-Chan ¿hoy no iras a la azotea con Natsu?

—Levy-Chan ¿no has ido a comer todavía?

—Me respondes con una pregunta, bueno te dejo solo vine por un libro que quiero terminar pero Gajeel seguro lo volverá a quitar para…—después de esa sonrisa note que su rostro se puso algo rojo, no comprendí sus últimas palabras así que termino por salir a toda prisa.

Me recargue sobre el escritorio al volver a recordar a Natsu, había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Juvia por lo que tan solo me fui a casa acompañada de Loke; tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que más había pasado entre ellos después de haberme ido pero también me rondaba la duda de que creía que Juvia tenia novio.

Recordé que habían mencionado mucho el nombre de Gray pero siempre con tono de reproche por parte de Natsu, quería subir como todos los días pero me costaba verlos ahora que sabía la verdad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vámonos, ya es tarde

— ¡Loke! ¡Suéltame! —me sentía avergonzada al ser literalmente arrastrada por Loke por los pasillos del colegio,

—Gritar no te servirá de nada, así que vamos a la azotea

—Pero…

—Si te preocupa por lo que paso con ellos déjame decirte que cierto tipo de cabello rosa termino limpiando parte del festival, quizás sea porque alguien lo acuso de alterar el orden…quien haría algo así

— ¡Alterar el orden! ¡Natsu destruyo otra vez algo!

—Quizás…

—Ese rostro tuyo te delata Loke

—Pero en serio Lucy, deja de preocuparte por esos dos amigos de la infancia

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Soy buen observador para ese tipo de cosas, soy un romántico

— ¡lo sabias!

—Tu cara lo dice todo Lucy eres todo un libro abierto — baje la cabeza pensando si así era ya se habían dado cuenta Natsu y Juvia, al llegar a la azotea mi corazón casi se detuvo ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—Lucy- Chan ya te habías tardado—me abrazo como siempre sintiendo que mis dudas solo eran infundadas.

—Bien Lucy cuida al torpe de Natsu, Juvia y yo debemos ir por unos papeles a la dirección así que no tardaremos. —Se acercó un momento a mi oído susurrándome— estarán solos así que aprovéchalo.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al escucharlo ¿Qué podría hacer? Voltee a mirar a Natsu topándome con una mirada triste y lejana, no podía evitar sentirme incomoda por el largo silencio que se había formado y supe que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar ya que las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

Comencé a sentirme mal por esa mirada ¿desde cuándo la tenía? ¿Era demasiado egoísta? Solo he pensado en mis sentimientos y como lo afrontaba cuando tu hoy no tenías esa sonrisa; de verdad quería verte sonreír aun cuando a mí el corazón se me partiera en mil pedazos.

—Escapémonos de la escuela—Dijiste como un niño pequeño susurrando un enorme secreto

— ¿Ah?

—Sí, vayamos a algún lugar mejor, el día no está para clases

Tu sonrisa era sincera y espontánea, contagiosa como siempre por lo que tan solo me deje llevar y afirme con la cabeza, bajamos las escaleras como dos fugitivos huyendo de una gran travesía, riendo, llenos de felicidad por ese simple momento hasta no saber cómo terminamos montados en una bicicleta.*

Bajando a toda velocidad por las calles mis gritos eran inevitables, Natsu era un terrible conductor pero sobre todo ambos habíamos olvidado su facilidad de marearse con cualquier cosa que sea transporte; por lo mismo creo que apenas y podía mantener los pies sobre los pedales.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Cuidado!

—Me siento mareado…muy mareado

— ¿Por qué salimos en bicicleta?

—No lo pensé…

Sonreí era tan típico de Natsu hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero sobre todo porque el volvía a sonreír como siempre, aunque después de varias horas perdidos en tantos sitios me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a cierto lugar donde jamás pensé siquiera poner un pie.

—Natsu… ¿sabes en qué lugar estamos?

—Ni idea…todo da vueltas y más vueltas—le gire el rostro para que viera a su alrededor haciendo que casi cayéramos, el rostro de ambos se puso de mil colores y es que habíamos terminado en la zona de moteles como muchas parejas alrededor buscando algún sitio especial— ¡ah! No tenía pensado en venir aquí Lucy no me creas un pervertido.

—Lo se…creo

Evitamos mirarnos ruborizados pero no duro mucho, un auto paso al lado nuestro y como si fuera una cámara en modo lento figuramos el rostro de Juvia dentro del vehículo ¿Qué hacía en él? ¿No seguía en la escuela? ¿Con quién iba?

Mi mente no paraba de hacer pregunta tras pregunta, pero el dolor por ver a Natsu con esa triste expresión opaco al resto del mundo.

—Así que siempre si escapo con su novio…nunca pensé que vinieran a este tipo de sitios… aunque creo que es normal siendo pareja

—Natsu…

—Pero sigue siendo un idiota, ese tipo me revienta por completo…pero creo que yo soy de lo peor por hablar de este modo, supongo que volvió a reconciliarse con Gray…lo siento Lucy, será mejor irnos no quise que me vieras de este modo.

El verlo así dolía demasiado, si continuaba de ese modo solo el saldría terriblemente lastimado eso era mucho peor, recargue mi cabeza tras su espalda y lo abrace fuertemente intentando consolarlo.

—Lucy…

— ¡Cambiemos de lugar! —Lo jale bajándolo de los pedales para cambiar de posiciones intentando pedalear lo mejor que pudiera, no sabía si Natsu seguía mareado o riendo de lo patética que me veía al intentar llevarlo pero él pesaba mucho así que me tambaleaba a cada rato.

— ¡Lucy conduce mejor!

— ¡eso intento! ¡Ah! ¡Curva! —Salimos volando por una colina al no poder girar correctamente, Natsu antepuso su cuerpo para evitar que saliera lastimada y mi nariz dio contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien Lucy?

—Si estoy bien ¿tu estas bien? Lo siento mucho —me levante rápidamente arrojándolo al notar que estaba sobre su pecho

—Si…y mareado—se recostó sobre el piso cubriendo su vista pero sabía que su sonrisa se había desvanecido—debo agradecerte mucho Lucy siempre estas animándome y hoy solo estoy deprimiéndome demasiado, parece que esto se está haciendo demasiado para mi…

Lo observe decaído tan inusual en él, mordí mis labios por lo que diría pero no deseaba volver a verlo así, mi corazón no podía soportarlo más.

—Natsu ¿te gusta mucho Juvia? —Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándome aun cuando yo evitaba su mirada a toda costa, se sentó cruzando sus piernas y bajo después su cabeza yo solo pude acariciar sus cabellos color rosa como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Yo…

—Sabes Natsu, tengo un buen olfato para las cosas del amor y no puedes ocultárselo a la diosa del amor—Con falsa modestia le sonreí aun cuando odiaría aquella respuesta.

—Si…así es—mi sonrisa no se borró aun cuando aquello me dolió profundamente, escuchar sus palabras me destrozo pero quería que fuera feliz—al final solo soy un niño incapaz de definir mis sentimientos por ella.

Solo me quedo escuchar descargar su tristeza conmigo mostrando mi mayor esfuerzo por no dejar que mi sonrisa cambiara por las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

—Sabes Lucy, Juvia siempre está llorando por ese tonto de Gray que no sabe cómo tratarla, odio que ella se la pase llorando por un tipo como el…quiero que deje de llorar, cuando lo hace siempre tengo esta terrible sensación que no logro entender es tan diferente al ver a otras chicas llorar…a pesar de eso ella sigue regresando a su lado después de que terminaron una y otra vez… ¿no es eso doloroso?

—Sí, así es…

—Quiero ser el único que calme su dolor, no quiero verla llorar nunca más creo que a esto es lo que llaman amor…supongo que entonces si la amo

—Ya veo…—di un gran suspiro y me senté a su lado recargando mi espalda contra la suya, no deseaba verlo directo a los ojos pero solo deseaba que sonriera de nuevo—No te preocupes tanto Natsu ese no es tu estilo, recuerda que el día del festival yo estaba asustada y llorando y tu hiciste que dejara de hacerlo, las lágrimas de Juvia también podrás curarlas ya que tú eres Natsu y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

—Gracias…Luce

—Aunque creo que he exagerado demasiado —sonrió aún más al escuchar cómo me nombra, es agradable como suena de sus labios—Me gusta cómo suena eso

— ¿Luce? Me parece genial y es explosivo además, así que te diré así de ahora en adelante—Tu sonrisa se intensifica y sé que soy feliz por verla en verdad me hace muy feliz—sabes eres una gran chica

—Claro que lo soy ¿acaso lo dudabas? —le digo con tono de burla provocando que riera aún más, creo que entierro más y más mis sentimientos pero no me importa.

—Me has animado mucho Luce, eres en verdad una gran persona me gusta mucho como eres

Lo escucho en verdad sorprendida, por un momento mi corazón palpita pero sé que se refiere a mí como su amiga; Juvia es su amiga de la infancia y es difícil pelear contra eso pero definitivamente no quiero pelear contra mis amigos; decidí que no permitiré que pierdas esa sonrisa así que por fin he decidido el camino a seguir.

La tarde comienza a caer y aunque seguimos espalda con espalda y te niegas a volver a subir a la bicicleta por tus peculiares mareos, no quiero ver tu rostro todavía tan solo quiero escuchar aquella brillante sonrisa que me enamoro, no quiero que desaparezca ni tampoco que las cosas continúen cambiando porque he decidido que todos mis sentimientos por ti serán guardados en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Así que si quieren saber que más pasara no duden en hacerme llegar sus lindos comentarios, de lo contrario creeré que no les está gustando la historia, recuerden que esto fomenta a que no abandones la historia por falta de interés.**

**Próximo Capitulo: ****El León herido**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


	3. El León herido

**Derechos reservados Hiro Mashima**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Natsu – Lucy – Juvia – Gray **—**Loke**

**Género: Romance, humor, Drama, Escolar**

**Mundo Alterno Vida Escolar**

**Tercer capítulo de esta historia que se va complicando mucho más para Lucy, aquí se sabrá un poco más de la complicada relación de Juvia y Gray, un suceso que cambiara la relación que todos tienen entre si espero que les guste.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un Deseo a las Hadas**

**El León herido**

_Hada ¿puedes oírme? Mi corazón está muy herido, no puedo ser honesta con mis sentimientos, después de todo somos amigos aun cuando nuestros sentimientos se funden en un profundo mar en el cual nos hundimos con tanta fuerza._

_**Nuestra vida escolar nunca volverá a ser lo que era antes**_

Por mucho que mirara el cielo nada calmaba mi inquietud, la azotea que en un inicio era nuestro amado refugio del resto del mundo ahora era tan sofocante, un terrible silencio nos cubría como si cada uno estuviera en su propio universo.

Juvia tenía varios días deprimida, su mirada azul estaba turbia la mayor parte del tiempo y sin duda eso entristecía a Natsu terriblemente, Loke no paraba de acomodarse sus gafas evitando la mirada en todo momento.

Desde aquel día en que la vi en la zona de hoteles para adultos estuve llena de dudas, pero no sabía si era conveniente hacerle alguna pregunta, sentía que si lo hacía Juvia se sentiría cuestionada y era lo que menos deseaba.

Pero debido a su tristeza pasaba menos tiempo con nosotros, por eso sabía que lentamente todo había ido cambiando y eso me preocupaba demasiado ¿podría volver todo a lo que era antes?

—Ya pronto tendremos unas vacaciones largas—intente amenizar un poco el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Solo será una semana por las próximas fiestas—Natsu lo dijo más por fastidio por ser tan poco tiempo libre, por su parte Loke había levantado la vista.

—Vayamos de campamento, miren hice un dibujo de cómo podríamos organizarnos—No quería rendirme tan fácilmente, ahora tenía un poco de su atención y quizás la idea no sería tan mala pero con ellos nada terminaba tan bien como quisiera.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja— sus risas combinadas entre lágrimas me hizo molestarme un poco

— ¿De qué se ríen?

—Tus dibujos son los de una niña de primaria—Natsu señalo mi dibujo he infle mis mejillas más molesta

— ¿Que quieren decir?

—Quieres acampar como niña haciendo bombones y contando historias de terror—Loke se levantó y formo con mi cabello dos coletas como si fuera una niña, eso solo fomento más sus burlas haciendo que intentara huir rápidamente.

—De ninguna manera— Natsu me sujeto evitando que huyera, Loke saco su celular y comenzó a sacar fotos de mi dibujo—Tomemos una foto al dibujo de Luce hay que enviársela a Juvia, también se reirá como loca—Natsu sin soltarme reía bastante y termine por calmarme, de todos modos no podía huir aunque quisiera.

Los veo tan animados cuando hablan de Juvia, no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos; eso me hace sentir como la peor de las amigas y a veces no sé qué debo hacer.

—Vamos Luce, acampemos y divirtámonos un montón—Las fuertes palmadas sobre mi espalda hicieron que viera la enorme sonrisa de Natsu, Loke acaricio mi cabello de manera cálida haciendo que dejara de pensar en todos esos miedos, sonreí sintiéndome feliz de tenerlos ya que sabía que de alguna forma les causaba preocupaciones y aunque quería que Natsu me viera de otra forma había decidido guardar esos sentimientos muy dentro de mí.

—Natsu…Loke, muchas gracias chicos— fue más un susurro que apenas salió de mis labios, ellos ya habían avanzado comenzando otra de sus divertidas discusiones, veía sus espaldas con nostalgia creí que lo mejor sería si comenzaba a verlos como a dos molestos hermanos, así seria todo mucho más fácil.

Pero mi rostro enojado no pudo ocultarse cuando Juvia reía a carcajadas, mi dibujo al menos había aligerado la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros, me costó un poco intentar disimularlo pero al menos ella reía un poco aunque sentía que me evitaba por momentos.

Los chicos terminaron por crear una extraña fantasía sobre una salida al campo llena de zombies, asesinos de pizza, monstruos de pantano con cara de gatos, pero al final terminaron por convencerla y pudiera ir.

Cuando por fin llego la ansiedad fecha del inicio de nuestra semana de vacaciones Juvia parecía que nunca llegaría, Natsu algo consternado parecía que saldría en su búsqueda en cualquier momento aunque ya estuviéramos casi por internarnos en el bosque.

Loke al menos mantenía esa serenidad que le caracteriza y solo se burlaba de él diciéndole que ya se había inventado la tecnología del celular, así que era más rápido llamarla para intentar localizarla.

Juvia llego muy tarde, los chicos comenzaron a molestarla aunque ella parecía no incomodarle ya que seguía como lejana a nosotros, se justificaba por el tráfico o el haberse dormido muy tarde; eso era inusual en ella pero en el fondo me alegraba que estuviera con nosotros.

—El viento del campo es muy bueno—Natsu estiro los brazos tan alto aspirando el refrescante aire, pero no había ni una sola ráfaga de viento por mínima que fuera y eso lo recalco Loke perfectamente.

—No es viento idiota, es el aire algo muy diferente

— ¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Deberías buscarte mejor una novia?

—Quizás lo haga, existen muchos idiotas que no saben valorar lo que tienen enfrente—Sentí su mirada a través de sus gafas azules, incluso Juvia me miro ruborizada pero creo que no comprendió bien la magnitud de aquel comentario.

Aquello nos tomó por sorpresa causando un gran silencio, Loke se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, aunque sabía que su indirecta era más para otra persona la cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, Juvia seguía de pie pero su mente nos había dejado hace mucho quizás porque aquellas palabras le habían dolido de cierta forma.

—Siempre arruinas todo Loke, vamos hagamos las cosas que todo hombre debe hacer estoy que ardo

—Cuando dices eso creo que ardes de otro lado—el comentario de Loke nos sacó varias risas, creo que terminamos por relajarnos y olvidar el asunto. Verlos pelear como siempre terminaba por aliviarnos, aunque deseaba que Juvia volviera a como era siempre; sentía que solo a mí me evadía pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando unos ojos cristalinos me veían fijamente.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Natsu había puesto frente a mi rostro un pescado, los ojos sin vida parecían seguirme en todo momento así que sentí escalofríos.

— ¿Por qué huyes? Miren chicas esto será nuestra cena—Saco varios más de una bolsa y comenzó a acercarlos aún más, no solo yo sentía escalofríos por verlos a los ojos también Juvia se sentía incomoda al verlos.

— ¡Natsu aléjalos de nosotras!

— ¿Por qué le temen? Son solos unos lindos peces—Natsu los miro confundido —Me los vendió el abuelo que renta las cabañas, dijo que los había pescado el día de hoy así que es pescado fresco.

—A Juvia no le gustan sus ojos

— ¡Aléjenlos! parece que no nos dejan de observarnos—abrace aún más a Juvia tratando de evitar los ojos sin vida, creo que no soy de esas personas que pueden platicar con su cena antes de ser preparada.

—Vamos, ven aquí Luce—Natsu buscaba por todos los medios que besara al pescado y solo podía buscar refugio en Juvia que solo me abrazaba con más fuerza.

— ¡Kyaaa! No quiero, no quiero

—Lucy-Chan…

—Juvia…—Nos miramos las dos y comenzamos a carcajear olvidando las penas, era grato volver a reír como siempre lo habíamos hecho abrazadas la una a la otra.

El pescado quedo muy rico, por alguna extraña razón Natsu controlaba muy bien el fuego para cocinar, casi podía jurar que era un dragón al aire libre; pero al menos esa tensión entre todos se había esfumado y prevalecía la alegría.

El rio era totalmente refrescante con aquella agua tan cristalina y fría, Juvia siempre sonreía con tal entusiasmo cuando estaba en el agua como si fuera una sirena; no sabía por qué nunca entro al club de natación si amaba tanto el agua.

Así que alejadas de los chicos nosotras solo chapoteamos a pies desnudos entre el agua, sin importar a nuestro alrededor tan solo nos divertíamos. Ajenas al resto del mundo Natsu y Loke tenían su propia plática, la cual comenzaría a quebrar su propia amistad.

—Si la sigues mirando de ese modo terminaras ciego

—Hoy me le voy a declarar—Natsu le respondió siendo lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza y Loke solo lo miraba algo molesto.

—…

—No quiero seguir en la categoría de amigo de la infancia con Juvia, no quiero que ella siga triste por el estúpido de Gray

—Si haces eso…Lucy se pondrá a llorar

— ¿Luce? ¿Por qué lloraría? —

—Natsu de verdad que eres un verdadero idiota

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué estas molesto Loke? ¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?

—Solo digo que eres un inmaduro y muy estúpido, no creo que exista alguna categoría para tu caso

—Nunca te habías enojado de ese modo ¿Por qué te pones así?

—Natsu es que nunca entiendes nada….tu

—Oigan chicos Juvia y yo iremos a dar una vuelta— Supongo que sin quererlo había intervenido en su plática que subía de tono, alce mi mano para saludarlos desde lejos mientras nos alejamos rio arriba.

— ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? — Loke nos miró algo preocupado pero se sorprendió por nuestra respuesta al unísono, Natsu se había perdido en la plática hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso es secreto entre chicas

Una extraña mezcla de nuestros rostros sonrientes junto con una picardía infantil terminaron por hacer que Loke y Natsu nos miraban perplejos, ambas nos alejamos caminando a través del pequeño rio entre los bordes menos hundidos jugando de vez en cuando con el agua, Juvia había pedido hablar conmigo a solas y aquella mirada estaba llena de una inexplicable nostalgia.

Terminamos por sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol mirando el sol que brillaba a través del agua, era como si fueran cristales que resplandecían por leves momentos para después arrojar pequeñas gotas de luz.

Juvia tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar, su mirada de nuevo estaba muy lejos y eso me preocupaba el sentir que todos nos estábamos alejando, un suspiro me hizo voltear a mirarla y supe que le estaba costando mucho el poder decir algo; pensé que quizás si dijera algo tonto por mi parte ella reiría y se sentiría más aliviada.

—Juvia es muy complicada

— ¿eh?

—Juvia quiere contarte muchas cosas pero le está costando mucho trabajo…hay muchas cosas que no sabes y quiero contarte

—Juvia…

—Natsu y Juvia nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y él siempre ha cuidado mucho de Juvia… es su manera de ser aunque le cause muchas preocupaciones.

Temí preguntar de mas ya que Juvia sonaba muy triste y no sabía porque estaba mencionando de pronto a Natsu, no solo era curiosidad era miedo de escuchar algo que me doliera demasiado por lo que mordí mis labios intentando no hablar de más y poder escucharla detenidamente.

—Lucy- Chan yo nadaba desde muy pequeña, no es un gran secreto Juvia gano varias competencias de nado y clavados sincronizados…Juvia amaba mucho el agua

— ¿Amabas? ¿Qué paso?

—Juvia se lesiono en una caída durante un clavado dijeron que tuve mucha suerte ya que casi muero, era una competencia muy importante pero tuve un resbalón y perdí el equilibrio, creo que golpe la plataforma de clavados no recuerdo mucho de ese incidente salvo que todo después se nublo y el agua me rodeaba por completo…había mucha sangre aunque no sentía dolor alguno, me hundía por completo sin saber que me estaba ahogando.

—Que terrible

—Estuve mucho tiempo en el hospital en estado de gravedad, había ocasiones en que levemente percibía el mundo a mí alrededor y otras en donde Juvia solo dormía por días, Natsu siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome en todo momento hasta que salí del hospital pero nunca pude ser la misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La lesión en mi hombro es irreversible por lo que Juvia nunca más podrá volver a nadar como antes, mi maestra nunca me lo reclamo pero sentía que el mundo se había volteado contra mí; la gente comenzó a mostrar lastima alejándose hasta que nunca supe más de algunas personas…Juvia estaba muy triste y deprimida pero Natsu siguió siendo el mismo.

Escucharla decir todo eso me hiso sentir muy mal, había un lapso demasiado fuerte entre ellos dos que nunca podría superar ya que yo era la amiga y Juvia era la amiga de la infancia, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas que los unía más que la simple amistad que yo tenía con ambos.

—Gray- Sama tampoco se alejó de Juvia a pesar de que arruino su futuro…

— ¿Gray- Sama? — Ya había oído su nombre de labios de Natsu pero era la primera vez que Juvia lo mencionaba

—Cuando lo conocí yo tendría unos diez años mientras que el tenia dieciséis, Juvia estaba fascinada al ver como patinaba sobre el hielo era mágico, Gray-Sama entrenaba en el mismo complejo deportivo que Juvia así que era frecuente encontrarlo…al final terminamos siendo compañeros de clavados.

— ¿eso era malo?

—Cuando fue el accidente por culpa de Juvia Gray-Sama se lesiono en menor escala que yo…pero nunca más quiso volver a patinar…fue mi culpa que el abandonara su sueño por intentar alcanzar el mío.

—No digas eso Juvia…

—Ya éramos una pareja para ese entonces pero en muchas ocasiones Gray-Sama es muy frio con Juvia, eso molesta demasiado a Natsu quien lo culpa por el accidente…creo que nunca podrán llevarse bien.

Me dolía bastante el ver a Juvia de ese modo, ella seguía sonriendo pero sus ojos mostraban un gran dolor y yo me sentía como la peor persona; no sabía ya que pensar puesto que Juvia deseaba que aquellos dos pudieran llevarse mucho mejor. ¿Eso sería posible?

—Juvia y Gray-Sama a veces hacen cosas de adultos cuando no discuten demasiado, pero siempre esta esa expresión de tristeza y a Juvia no le gusta…al final solo causo dolor…

— ¡no lo digas! —La abrace tan fuerte como pude y con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos — Juvia es una buena chica y todos la queremos…así que deja de culparte

—Lucy…

—Juvia, Natsu y Loke…todos ustedes son mis mejores amigos, todos hemos prometido que siempre lo seriamos así que no te culpes del pasado…a mí me gustas por cómo eres

—A Juvia le gusta mucho como es Lucy, siempre sonríes y te preocupas mucho por nosotros…tenía miedo de contarte todo esto y pensaras que Juvia era una chica muy mala y pecaminosa

— ¿Pecaminosa?…Juvia ¿Cuándo conociste a Loke? — Había olvidado ese incidente y ahora comprendía mejor lo de las cosas de adultos, sobre todo por lo de la ocasión de los Moteles así que prefería cambiar de tema porque era demasiado para mí.

—Cuando estuve en el hospital compartimos habitación

— ¡Compartieron! ¿Ese pervertido estuvo en la misma habitación contigo?

—Juvia sigue preguntándose cómo fue posible…Loke tenía una pierna rota, creo que fue por andar coqueteando con una chica que tenía novio

—Típico de Loke…

—Al principio fue tedioso, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los tres nos hicimos muy buenos amigos…Juvia pronto olvido esa tristeza y trato de hacer feliz a Gray-Sama

— ¿Pero eres feliz Juvia? ¿Gray te ama como tú lo haces? ¿Es amor el que sientes por él? — ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Quizás era tonto de mi parte pero no quería que Juvia siguiera sufriendo de aquella manera, supongo que cualquiera hubiera aprovechado para su beneficio pero creo que yo nunca podría hacerlo.

—Lucy…

—Juvia tan solo se feliz, cualquier camino que tomes siempre te apoyaremos —Sonreí mientras le daba mi mano para que se levantara— Bueno es hora de ir a ver a esos dos antes de que se maten.

Reímos a mas no poder haciendo bromas de Natsu y Loke y sobre que ahora estarían arrojándose el resto de peces o algo mucho peor, cuando regresamos nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos muy lejos de la realidad pero que importaba ya, nuestros momentos de felicidad no podrían ser opacados ese día pero lo que se vendría aquella noche diría lo contrario.

—Bien Natsu saca los fuegos artificiales— Loke le ordeno a Natsu pero su cara llena de confusión indico que no tenía la menor idea.

— ¿Fuegos artificiales?

—Te tocaba traerlos ¿lo recuerdas? — Loke se ponía más molesto poniendo su dedo en la frente de Natsu

—Natsu siempre olvida las cosas — Juvia comenzó a hacer algunas bromas y era difícil no aprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Natsu.

—Por eso no debemos confiar en el— Golpee su costado con mi codo haciendo voz fingida de decepción.

—Olvidan que los estoy escuchando

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? Estar aquí acampando en la oscuridad sin fuegos artificiales no es divertido —Loke miro hacia el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes.

—Ya olvídenlo iré a comprarlos

— ¿Dónde demonios conseguirás a estas alturas? —Loke miro en todas direcciones encontrando solo árboles y la cabaña en donde estábamos acampando, pensó por un momento y pareció recordar algo—Quizás el anciano que nos vendió el pescado tenga algunos, ya saben que aprovechan de los visitantes que acampan

—Bien entonces iré a conseguirlos con el abuelo

—Natsu voy contigo…—Apenas di unos pasos al querer ir con él y aprovechar una caminata por el bosque, pero al oír a Natsu no pude avanzar más.

—Juvia ven acompáñame— Me quede helada cuando escuche como Natsu pedía que ella le acompañara, permanecí de pie por mucho tiempo inmóvil hasta sentir su mano sobre mi hombro y este me susurraba— Me le declarare a Juvia, nada cambiara si no doy el primer paso.

Se alejaba más de mi sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Me gire de manera lenta y lo empuje hacia adelante con fuerza, se giró hacia mi sorprendido y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo Natsu

—Gracias…Luce

Aquello era demasiado doloroso, los veía alejarse más de mí, el corría tras de Juvia sin que pudiera evitarlo aun cuando yo en el fondo deseaba gritarle que se quedara conmigo, la mano de Loke sobre mi cabeza me hizo mirarlo un momento.

—Esto es demasiado para ti Lucy

— ¿Tú crees? —sabía que mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos llorando en silencio, mostrando una sonrisa por fuera solo para hacerlo feliz era igual que Juvia, pero Natsu quería cambiar todo eso y aunque no sabía que otra cosa hacer solo podía alentarlo en su búsqueda por Juvia.

—Lucy…déjame cuidarte para siempre

Palabras que me tomaron por sorpresa mientras veía sus oscuros ojos sin las gafas directamente sobre mí, era la primera vez que lo hacía, no parecía ser una de sus tantas bromas sobre acoso era muy serio y lo supe de inmediato sobre todo porque ahora me sujetaba de los hombros acercándome hacia él.

—Loke…

—Natsu es un idiota que no aprecia lo que haces por él, solo está preocupado por lo que siente por Juvia por no pensar en lo que tu sientes

—Pero él no sabe lo que siento…

—No quiero que sigas sufriendo de esta manera…así que por favor llora, llora y saca todo lo que llevas por dentro, el no ve todo lo que has sufrido y aguantado pero yo si lo he visto así que sácalo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy bien…

—Eso crees…—su mano me atrajo hacia el escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, ya no sé qué decir no sale palabra alguna, sé que había dicho que haría todo por que siguieran las cosas como eran antes, que seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero creo que ya no es posible.

Sé que me he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, sé que ha dolido demasiado, sé que no quiero perder a Natsu ni tampoco a Juvia, sé que todo esto ha ido cambiando hasta el punto de ser irreversible y sé que ya no puedo contener más mis propias lágrimas y grito con desesperación en los brazos de Loke y no puedo evitar sentir esa calidez que me protege del resto del mundo.

Duele porque en estos momentos él le profesa palabras de amor a mi mejor amiga y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero ya no puedo detener lo que tengo por dentro y solo dejo que Loke me proteja.

Porque a mitad del camino están ellos dos, encadenando sus sentimientos ajenos a las lágrimas que yo estoy derramando en estos momentos. Juvia ha tomado una decisión que seguramente Natsu aprovechara, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Juvia ha decidido dejar ir a Gray-Sama…de lo contrario todos saldremos lastimados, es lo correcto ¿No es así?

—Sabes Juvia, no quiero que llores nunca mas…— sujeta primero su mano y después la abraza con fuerza — te quiero así que déjame protegerte

—Natsu…

En medio de la noche, en mitad de un viejo camino alejado del resto del mundo, los dos unidos en un abrazo han mostrado sus sentimientos, Natsu busca sus labios y yo solo puedo llorar por lo que no puedo cambiar.

Cuando por fin me calme no podía permanecer más ahí, así que regrese a casa y abrace a mi peluche Happy con tanta fuerza que no supe en que momento me quede dormida, después de todo creo que no tendría las fuerzas para verlos juntos, no todavía.

Estuve una semana en casa alegando de algún resfrió, sé que es mentira pero necesitaba calmar mis sentimientos; después de que no podía estar un día sin ver a mis amigos ahora no tenía el valor para verlos a ninguno de ellos.

Sobre todo a Loke, cuando me había calmado me miro de una manera tan tierna que hizo latir mi corazón por completo, sus dedos levantaron mi rostro hacia él y busco besarme. Tarde un poco en reaccionar y lo aparte un poco, después salí corriendo a toda prisa y ahora estoy encerrada en mi cuarto desde entonces, soy una cobarde por rechazarlo de ese modo pero sé que mi acción lo debió dejar muy herido.

Ahora todo había cambiado por completo, ninguno de nosotros podrá verse de la misma forma que cuando éramos amigos, es doloroso para todos y el sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos, no sé qué más decirle a Juvia para evitar que venga a casa o que Natsu llame, suspiro ideando algo nuevo pero aquella voz me saca de balance.

—Lucy…por favor no cuelgues

—Loke…yo…lo siento…no quería herirte

—Es cierto, es doloroso ¿cierto? Pero quiero decirte algo por el teléfono, sé que no quieres verme por el momento, no pienso renunciar a ti Lucy aun cuando estoy herido por tu rechazo hare que te enamores de mí y olvides a Natsu.

No pude contestar absolutamente nada, esa era la determinación de Loke así que me pregunte ¿sería malo intentarlo? ¿Podría olvidar mis sentimientos? Si me equivocaba cuantas personas más saldrían lastimadas, no sería mejor si solo yo fuera la única lastimada en lugar de mi León que intentaba curar sus propias heridas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y el agregarme a favoritos, hacen feliz a esta chica y mucho, solo nos queda un capítulo más en donde nuestra historia termina; espero que sigan apoyándome con sus lindas opiniones así que nos estamos leyendo más adelante, solo les adelantare que terminara en Nalu así que espero lean el final.**

**Próximo Capitulo: ****La dulce lluvia sobre nosotros**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


	4. La Dulce Lluvia sobre Nosotros

**Derechos reservados Hiro Mashima**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Natsu – Lucy – Juvia – Gray **—**Loke**

**Género: Romance, humor, Drama, Escolar**

**Mundo Alterno Vida Escolar**

**Último capítulo de esta enredada historia, espero les guste mucho y me disculpo por no haberlo subido mucho antes pero estuve con una fuerte depresión que ni para escribir ayudaba, gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y los espero con el resto de mis continuaciones.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un Deseo a las Hadas**

**La Dulce Lluvia sobre Nosotros**

_¿Al final que es un deseo? ¿Qué es el verdadero amor? ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Qué realidad elegirás? El dolor que se tiene que soportar para alcanzar ese sentimiento de felicidad, es irrevocable alejar a la tristeza de la alegría de lo contrario nunca podríamos diferenciarlas. _

_**Es inevitable que las cosas cambien, se debe avanzar si no quieres perderte en tu propio camino.**_

La determinación de Loke era impresionante, a pesar de todo lo sucedido él estaba dispuesto a no dejarse vencer, estaba en una gran indecisión ya que no sabía si seguir su ejemplo y luchar por Natsu con todas las de perder o quizás tan solo dar vuelta atrás y fingir que no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por él.

El tiempo se me agotaba, no podía seguir faltando a clases en un intento por querer olvidar mis problemas, si continuaba de ese modo sentía que enloquecería. La suave brisa mecía mis cabellos, recargue medio rostro por el marco de la ventana buscando como calmar todas esas dudas.

—Luce, no te ves muy animada

—Natsu—fue una verdadera sorpresa el verlo bajo mi ventana, trepo con tanta facilidad la pared hacia el jardín y sonrió tal cual ladrón que disfrutaba de la emoción del momento.

—Ven, salgamos a dar una vuelta; no es bueno que solo estés encerrada

—Pero entonces iremos en mi bicicleta

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es cruel de tu parte, el suelo se mueve cuando me subo a esa cosa del diablo

—Ja, ja, que cosas dices, vamos tan solo trata de no ver el suelo

Sabía que aquello sería un viaje de locos, se mareaba con tanta facilidad pero adoraba esa parte de él; era más peligroso ir detrás de él no solo porque estaba prohibido por la policía, estaba el hecho de que saldríamos lastimados al ir como un cohete.

A pesar de todo eso no pude evitar sentir mis dedos en su espalda, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, aquella calidez que siempre desbordo ahora solo me producía un profundo dolor. No fue aquel dolor físico que sentí cuando fuimos a dar colina abajo, ni tampoco era por los raspones en mis codos, era más dentro de mi alma que ahora no lo soportaba.

—Te lo dije, esa cosa es del diablo

—Así parece…

—Traje algunos fuegos pirotécnicos

— ¿y eso? Es de día, no prefieres hacerlo para el fin de semana en el festival

—Bueno, estoy celebrando algo

— ¿celebrando? —mordí un poco mis labios al escucharle decir aquello, sentí de nuevo ese terrible miedo, mis piernas flaquearon y me rehúse a ponerme de pie, no quería escuchar aquella terrible verdad aun cuando quería seguir huyendo ya sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—No todos los días te rechazan, así que hay celebrarlo—su sonrisa me desubico por completo, había escuchado bien que fue rechazado ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué sonreía de ese modo?

—Natsu…

—Cuando Juvia y yo fuimos a buscar las cosas…me le confesé y quise besarla, pero sabes ella me detuvo

_**Natsu y Juvia son amigos de la infancia, lo que quiere decir que no podemos ser más que eso**_

—Escuchar esas palabras de Juvia me movieron todo mi mundo, no lo comprendo muy bien, creo que no comprendo bien a las chicas ella sonreía mientras me lo decía.

_**Tu cabeza se complica demasiado y no das con aquella respuesta que tienes frente a ti, Natsu y Juvia siempre se querrán mucho pero somos como hermanos, te complicas mucho desde que éramos niños y siempre buscas solucionar todo por tu cuenta sin ayuda de nadie…sabes Juvia ya está mucho mejor, así que no estés triste y busca tu propia felicidad.**_

—Juvia es a veces molesta, no sé cuándo se está burlando de mí, después de que dijo esas cosas tan raras tomo mi mano he hizo que camináramos juntos todo el camino, fue muy vergonzoso hacerlo ya que sentía que me llevaba mi propia hermana mayor.

Mire a Natsu algo confundida, yo tampoco entendía bien que es lo que trataba de decir pero se le veía de cierta forma calmado— Natsu…yo…

—Sabes Luce, yo estaba equivocado pensé que yo solo podría calmar las lágrimas de Juvia pero no fue así, ella ya no parece que volverá a hacerlo así que pensé en contártelo cuanto antes pero como no habías ido a la escuela tuve que venir a buscarte…¡mira! Estos son tus favoritos

Sonreí, me sentía como una tonta y una completa traidora por sentirme tranquila porque había sido rechazado, mire con nostalgia los pequeños fuegos artificiales encendiéndolos de uno en uno, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por los amigos de la infancia, eso era algo mucho más especial que solo ser amigos. Era en verdad una completa hipócrita, pero la felicidad que sentía era muy sincera y me di cuenta de cuanto deseaba no perder a Natsu.

Natsu parece algo embobado observando los fuegos, pero no le doy ninguna importancia, sea como sea estoy feliz de estar a su lado.

—Luce, me alegro que estés a mi lado…

Fue una larga tarde, hablando de un sinfín de cosas menos de lo que ocultaba, era grato volver a todo eso y creo que por mucho que sea doloroso sé que estaré para el por siempre. Así que es tiempo de volver a la escuela y dejar de huir, no sé si pueda contener mucho tiempo mis sentimientos pero no siempre puedes escabullirse del mundo real.

Por fortuna al día siguiente no me encontré con Loke, él se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas familiares y no asistiría a clases pero, no me salvaría de tener que ir a su casa por asuntos escolares, esperaba que Natsu llegara mucho antes que yo para no sentirme mal al no saber que decir.

Claro estaba el hecho de que Natsu nunca ha sido muy puntual.

—Bienvenida Lucy—y ahí estaba yo frente a la puerta de su casa, totalmente paralizada y fuera de contexto, él sonreía muy calmado pero de Natsu ni su sombra por el momento.

—h…hola Loke, tu casa es muy bonita—solo alguien con los nervios de punta diría algo así, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que no fuera hablar el clima y decir algo así me mataría por completo.

—Muchas gracias, mis padres son algo especiales con la decoración pero yo prefiero enfocarme más en la apariencia, por eso preferí citarte aquí el día de hoy

— ¿a qué te refieres? ¿No veníamos por cuestiones de la escuela?

—Eso es el día de mañana, incluso Natsu lo comprendió y no creo que se aparezca por aquí, recuerda que preferimos dirigirnos a la biblioteca para los últimos detalles.

Me quede de pie a media entrada, como se me había podido ir ese detalle pero por estar prestándole más atención a los apuntes no lo comprendí por completo, me miro con una pícara sonrisa y supe que algo tramaba.

—Estas planeando…

—Bueno, quizás por el momento será esa ropa—La seria mirada me hizo retroceder y solo pude sacar un fuerte grito al imaginar sus oscuras pretensiones.

— ¡¿QUE?!

—Mira esta yukata—Con orgullo mostro una hermosa tela en color rosado con delicadas flores blancas en la parte de abajo, balbuceaba sin sentido al haberme confundido.

—Oh…esto es…pero creí…

— ¿Qué pensabas Lucy?

—Ja, ja, ja…nada, nada…esta Yukata es muy hermosa…—Moví mis manos en negación, no podía creer que hubiera pensado mal de Loke, extendí la tela sobre mi cuerpo admirando la delicadeza de tal prenda pero no duro mucho mi expectación sobre tal cuando hizo comparación a lo que siempre llevaba.

—Lo es, por eso creo que se te vera muy bien, la que siempre usas en los festivales es muy infantil…creo que incluso pareces loli con ella…y si vas a declararte a Natsu es mejor que te vea como lo que eres.

— ¡Loli!...bueno…no es que quiera…pero…no tengo dinero en este momento…además no tengo pensado en declararme.

—Ya veo…de todos modos pensaba en dártela por un precio demasiado bajo, vamos pruébatela—Sin previo aviso alzo la tela sobre mí, mis manos pasaron a través de las holgadas mangas yo todo lo hacía por inercia pero no contaba con aquel aroma suyo.

—No te muevas Lucy, debo pasar las cintas por este lado y después por este otro—mi rostro daba de lleno contra su pecho mientras el anudaba el resto de la tela, estaba muy nerviosa él no había hecho nada raro pero se comportaba muy distinto a otras veces y mi corazón latía fuertemente sin control alguno.

—Loke…

—Sabes que tienes una linda figura deberías sacarle más provecho

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Su repentina voz hizo que brincara del susto, su rostro mostraba una peculiar sorpresa mientras que el mío era más de un inexplicable miedo.

— ¡Natsu!

—Terminaste aquí

— ¿Que no habíamos quedado de vernos?

—Era mañana en la biblioteca

—Bueno… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — Boto su mochila a un costado de sus pies, esa mirada seguía siendo algo dura, lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa sin saber la razón de ello, era como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo muy malo.

—Ah…pensaba en comprarme una nueva yukata…

—Eh, pero la otra también me gustaba mucho

— ¿en serio?

—Bueno, tendrás que esperar entonces un momento Natsu debo terminar esto— Loke lo miro algo frio, se concentró más en lo que hacía era como si quisiera demostrar algún tipo de poder que desconocía.

—De acuerdo… siento interrumpirlos

Sentí como de pronto Loke me jalaba hacia él, enredaba la larga tela alrededor de mi cintura y la mirada de Natsu no se despegaba de nosotros, todo eso provocaba demasiados nervios haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir muy fuerte incluso más que la última vez.

—Loke, creo que será mejor que después me muestres otros modelos…no creo que este sea para mí, siento que no me veo bien

—Tonterías Lucy, eres una chica muy hermosa…si recoges tu cabello mostrando parte de tú cuello te quedaría perfecto, recoge el cuello de la tela de ese modo así sentirás la diferencia, tú belleza saldrá más a relucir.

¿Por qué Loke seguía diciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué Natsu no quitaba esa mirada sobre nosotros? El fuerte golpe por haberse parado con tanta prisa hizo que volteáramos a verlo.

—Creo que iré a la biblioteca hoy mismo

— ¿Hoy? Es raro en ti ir por tu propia voluntad

—De todos modos están ocupados ustedes

Todo aquello resulto de cierto modo incomodo, Natsu se fue tan rápido como había llegado y mi corazón apenas se había calmado así que procure retirarme la yukata lo más rápido que pude, quise salir lo más rápido y alcanzar a Natsu cuanto antes, no sabía porque lo hacía tan solo mis pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, Loke tan solo se mantuvo al margen o quizás no le di tiempo a reaccionar o decir palabra alguna.

No tarde mucho en alcanzar a Natsu pero mantuve mi distancia, algo en él me decía que debía hacerlo, se había detenido a mitad de la calle y la mirada que tenía ahora era de un enojo total, me preguntaba que le habría molestado para estar de ese modo y fue hasta que descubrí a una persona frente a Natsu a no más de varios metros.

Un joven de apariencia de universitario, con cabellos y ojos oscuros que le miraban de manera fría y penetrante; me escondí detrás de un anuncio por inercia y supe muy pronto de quien se trataba.

—Gray, como siempre apareciendo cuando menos lo deseo

—No es mi culpa, hasta donde se las calles son libres

—No me preguntaras por…

—Será mejor que no te metas…

— ¡No te atrevas a siquiera decirlo! ¡Claro que son mis asuntos! —El puño de Natsu dio de lleno contra la cara de Gray que retrocedió tan solo unos centímetros, no se movió en lo absoluto tan solo parecía ajeno a toda esa furia contra él.

—De todos modos…Juvia termino conmigo, así que no tienes razón para seguir enojado

— ¡No tienes derecho alguno para decir eso! por tu culpa…ella…—de nuevo su puño se levantó en un intento por sacar todo ese enojo contra aquel chico.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Detente! Por favor…ya no le pegues

—Luce… ¿porque lo defiendes? No lo entiendo… ¡DEMONIOS! —vi cómo se alejó más molesto, perdí pronto su figura a través de las personas que se habían juntado para ver que ocurría, era inevitable que Natsu no tuviera celos del chico que le arrebato a la chica que le gusta.

— ¿porque te has metido?

—Un gracias no estaría nada mal, quizás prefieras que llame de nuevo a Natsu para que siga golpeándote

—Da igual…

—A Juvia no le gustaría verte así…—me miro sorprendido y termino por aceptar mi mano para levantarse, fuimos a una banca y trate de limpiar sus heridas lo mejor que pude.

—Así que eres amiga de Juvia, ya veo que sabes de mi…bueno creo que no debería sorprenderme

—Pareces muy preocupado por Juvia ¿Por qué terminaros?

—Era lo mejor

—Lo mejor ¿Para quién?

—Eso importa

—Importa porque Juvia te ama, se nota cuando habla de ti ¿acaso tu no sientes lo mismo? Creo que de lo contrario no te hubieras dejado golpear por Natsu

—Ese sigue siendo un niño…pero qué más da

—Así que tú también estas triste, si tanto la extrañas no deberías evitar que llore

— ¡Ya déjame! es mejor así…por mi culpa ella no podrá volver al agua como antes

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Juvia siempre se culpó por el accidente…pero fui yo en realidad quien causo todo eso…fue un descuido mío lo que orillo a su tragedia

—Fuiste tú…

—Ese día en la competencia, yo fui quien perdió el equilibrio fue por mi tonto orgullo, quise hacer un clavado demasiado completo y aunque Juvia no estaba segura me apoyo por completo…quien resbalo fui yo y la peor parte se la llevo Juvia…por eso ella nunca podrá realizar su sueño.

— ¿Pero y el tuyo? A Juvia…

— ¡Cómo puedo realizar mi sueño después de haber acabo con el suyo! Arruine su futuro… ella apenas y lo recuerda, siempre se culpa una y otra vez ¿acaso merezco realizarlo?

—Por Juvia, si

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Juvia seguramente esta consiente de ese accidente, y sin duda aunque no lo recordara por completo ella te ama y por ello quiere que sigas adelante, pero ella quiere estar a tu lado entiendo muy bien esos sentimientos.

—Eres algo odiosa

—Lo sé—Sonreí, era algo extraño el estar consolando a esta persona pero así lo sentía, no sabía si eso ayudaría Natsu o a Juvia pero desde el fondo de mi corazón lo creía, lo malo era que tendría problemas con Natsu quien no estaría nada contento con todo esto.

Y así fue ya que al día siguiente en la biblioteca ellos estaban ahí, serios y con mirada de pocos amigos pero había decidido actuar con toda la confianza posible, pero estaba petrificada por completo sin poder moverme con naturalidad.

—Voy por más libros

—De acuerdo Loke—Mire como se alejaba y después fue a Natsu, parecía tan concentrado y no había dicho palabra alguna desde que estábamos ahí, era un silencio incomodo pero no deseaba interrumpirlo era raro que estuviera tan concentrado, pero no me gustaba estar así.

Un ruido sonó haciendo que Natsu alzara la vista, de verdad que odiaba ese horrible silencio y fue lo único que se me había ocurrido para deshacerme de él.

— ¿quieres un dulce? Los traje a escondidas por si daba hambre—pero me quede helada al no haberme fijado en el anuncio en la pared, deje caer medio cuerpo contra la mesa desilusionada—debí hacerlo recordado, en la biblioteca no se puede comer.

—Eso no importa, nadie tiene que saberlo—Natsu se llevó un dulce rápidamente a su boca y sonrió como siempre, el verlo así me tranquilizo sintiendo que solo eran ideas negativas que envolvían mi cabeza.

Sonreí como siempre al oír sus bromas fuera de sitio, me relaje y pensé que todo estaba bien que no había de que preocuparme; pero esa mirada seria sobre mí y aquella pregunta indico que no lo era.

—Luce ¿te gusta alguien? —era tan repentino y me quede sin habla, debía decirle que él era quien me gustaba —bueno sabes, siempre estas ayudándome, dándome apoyo y consejos así que quiero ayudarte también a ti.

—Sí, me gusta alguien…pero no puedo decirte quien es —baje levemente mi vista, no supe porque me había emocionado ya me había hecho a la idea de que Natsu solo me veía como amiga y como tal busca apoyarme, me sentí triste pero no pensaba desanimarme por eso— bueno iré por mas libros.

Me levante y salí apresurada, si continuaba su interrogatorio terminaría por llorar y no deseaba eso; Natsu se quedó confundido y quiso seguirme pero el fuerte golpe de libros contra la mesa le sorprendió.

— ¿Natsu que es lo que estás haciendo? Si de verdad eres su amigo, deja de jugar con Lucy de esa manera—tomando su camisa la jalo hasta su cuello, jamás había visto tan molesto a su amigo.

—Loke ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Natsu tan solo aléjate de Lucy, ya no la molestes mas— soltó su camisa y se alejó de un Natsu consternado el cual se debatía en un sinfín de dudas que le llevaron a una sola respuesta.

Yo buscaba libros para mantenerme ocupada, aunque la pregunta de Natsu seguía retumbando dentro de mi cabeza pero prefería solo olvidar aquella amabilidad que ahora me dolía. Estire mi mano por un libro y de golpe lo que sentía era el aliento de Loke quien se acercaba con rapidez a mis labios, el libro cayo y de ese caótico momento solo retumbaron sus palabras dentro de mí.

—Olvida a Natsu…siempre te está lastimando y nunca se da cuenta, debes liberarte de eso y avanzar, elígeme a mi Lucy—la mirada llena de asombro de Natsu me tiene congelada, no sé qué decir tan solo tengo la idea de que él está ahí de pie mirándome fijamente.

La mano de Loke sujeta mi rostro haciendo que voltee a verlo, la levanta con fuerza en espera de terminar lo que buscaba desde un inicio, por fin puedo reaccionar y sé que no quiero besarlo pero de nuevo me congelo al escuchar el sonido bofo del puño de Natsu contra el rostro de Loke, me siento terrible de verdad muy mal, Natsu también se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a su amigo, ni el fuerte murmullo de la gente en la biblioteca logro distraernos de ese terrible trance.

No lo soporte más y salí huyendo, las ideas de que mis sentimientos habían sido descubiertos, de ver pelear a los que una vez fueron los mejores amigos, de que todo se había desmoronado como simple arena al viento, no sabía cómo había pasado todo eso.

— ¿Que sientes al hacer llorar a una amiga Natsu?

—Loke…tu

—Detente, crees que siguiéndola arreglaras todo esto, eso es muy engreído de tu parte ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? Si no sabes algo tan simple ¿Qué solución le darás?

Yo solo corría buscando alguna salida, tropezaba contra las paredes y la gente; mis ojos estaban pesados por las lágrimas acumuladas así como mi garganta buscando sacar ese cruel sentimiento acumulado en ella. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había pasado al lado de Juvia ni tampoco pude escuchar su voz.

— ¿Lucy-Chan? ¿Qué ocurre? Espera… ¿Loke? Chicos, díganle a Juvia que les pasa... ¡Ah! Juvia muy confundida…Natsu, dime que está pasando… ¿Natsu?

Bajar las escaleras, bajar tan rápido como me fuera posible, no detenerme tan solo desaparecer o quizás solo es una pesadilla y no puedo despertar; no oigo nada a mi alrededor apenas y visualizo los escalones…creo que llego apenas al segundo piso, ¿Por qué son tan largos los escalones? Se me hacen eternos, el fuerte golpe de un manotazo contra la pared me saca de trance y veo aquellas gafas celestes.

—Deja de huir

No puedo decir nada, mi mirada sigue turbia y apenas sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre mis hombros hace que tiemble, estoy muy confundida y asustada Locke se ha dado cuenta de mi estado.

—Lucy, deja de huir—su voz suena más serena y preocupada, siento como pasa sus brazos por detrás mío sin llegar a tocarme, es como si fuera un cálido viento protegiéndome — ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Deja de pensar siempre en los demás, piensa en tu felicidad y decide de una vez que es lo que en verdad quieres hacer.

Mi mente solo puede volver a esos días en la azotea de la escuela, todos nosotros juntos siempre riendo y disfrutando de nuestra compañía, mi deseo que siempre he tenido.

—No quería que nada cambiara, deseaba que todos siguiéramos juntos por siempre…pero no es posible, ya no es posible.

—Lucy…tu

—Oye tu chico, ven conmigo tienes que dar explicaciones por la pelea en la biblioteca junto a el otro

Sus dedos pasaron delicadamente por mis mejillas limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas, mi vista lo busco y solo vi su espalda alejarse escaleras arriba junto con el profesor siento que ya no sé qué debo hacer.

—Es un chico muy lindo ¿es tu novio?

—Claro que no, a mí me gusta otra persona

—Ya veo, entonces deberías ir a decírselo a esa persona

Abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, no sabía que había alguien más pero por más que buscara no sabía de donde venía aquella dulce voz.

—Aquí, arriba—casi me caí al ver a una chica de largos cabellos color oro, sus ojos verdes eran profundos como si pudiera ver dentro de mi tal cual libro abierto; pero mi sorpresa fue que parecía estar volando sus dedos rozaban parte del piso superior y sus pies descalzos apenas tocaba el barandal del siguiente piso, su blanco vestido se ondeaba en cámara lenta con tal gracia que sentí no era un ser humano.

— ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿sorprendida? Es normal soy una hada— termino por sentarse en el barandal, movía sus pies de un lado a otro divertida por mi expresión llena de confusión.

— ¿un hada? Imposible…o eso creo

—Vamos dime porque estas triste, ese chico parecía muy preocupado por ti

—Lo sé, pero Loke es mi amigo…

—A ti te gusta otro chico

—Sí, pero a Natsu le gusta Juvia mi mejor amiga y ella está enamorada de otro chico.

—Sí que es complicado el amor

—Ya no sé qué hacer, yo solo quería que todos estuviéramos juntos por siempre, quería que fueran todos felices

—Pero nunca lo serán si antepones tu felicidad a la de otra persona, eso paso porque todos esconden sus sentimientos, aunque termines lastimando a alguien por expresar cómo te sientes todo estará bien al final, soy un hada así que concederé ese deseo escondido en tu corazón.

—Mi verdadero deseo…

— ¿Seguirás huyendo? —La mirada azul de ella estaba turbia, casi como un mar en medio de una tempestad que tan solo es aplastada por los fuertes vientos.

—Juvia…

—Lucy no es cobarde, así que deja de huir—su abrazo cálido me sorprendió— sé que todo es culpa de Juvia…pero nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así.

—No es tu culpa, yo no he tenido el valor de enfrentar las cosas desde un inicio…seguía negando la verdad y por ello lastime a mis queridos amigos.

—Lucy-Chan siempre serás mi mejor amiga…por eso quiero que seas feliz

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte triste ni llorando

—Juvia no es tan débil, Juvia es fuerte y seguirá adelante por eso tú debes hacer lo mismo

—Lo sé, el hada me lo dijo y ahora sé qué debo hacer

— ¿Hada? ¿Dónde?

—Ahí… ¿ah? Donde se metió, estaba ahí lo juro ¿Cómo desapareció? Estaba sobre el barandal ¿habrá volado? en verdad era un hada

—Juvia no ha visto a nadie solo a Lucy-chan— No sabía si aquella aparición fue producto de mi imaginación, pero después volví a la realidad.

—Los chicos…pelearon por mi culpa

—Son hombres es normal

—Tú crees…

—Ve con Natsu y cuéntale todo

—Lo sabias— La mire con sorpresa

—Apenas Juvia lo comprendió pero está feliz por ti, dile lo que sientes para que no vivas arrepentida

—Aunque él no sienta lo mismo…

— ¿Eso te importa ahora?

—Es cierto, somos chicas valientes…creo que debe seguir con el profesor castigado por la pelea— Quise subir de nuevo los escalones pero Juvia me detuvo.

—Creo que más bien de fugitivo

— ¿Fugitivo?

—Salto por la venta de la biblioteca mucho antes de que pudieran atraparlo— La expresión de Juvia hizo que me imaginara a Natsu y no supe si debía preocuparme o simplemente calmarme porque él era así.

— ¿Sigue vivo después de eso?

—Es un tipo demasiado afortunado…creo que sabrás donde ir a buscarlo

Sonreí, era como el hada lo había dicho y sentí correr un extraño valor dentro de mi pecho, era un sentimiento cálido como si una fuerte llama me consumiera por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo como una fresca brisa que comenzara a disipar todos aquellos temores que me carcomían.

No pensé en nada más que en hallar a Natsu y si con ello incluyera el robo de una bicicleta no lo pensé, tan solo pedaleaba con todas mis fuerzas dirigiéndome hacia su encuentro, como si mi corazón me guiara como una brújula siempre apuntando al norte…hacia él.

Quise frenar de golpe al ver un bulto a mitad de la calle pero fue demasiado tarde, rebote varios metros hasta topar con algo que contuvo mis golpes, no supe que era hasta abrir mis ojos a medias y fue ese aroma tan peculiar que me sorprendió.

—Nat... ¡Natsu!

—Auch…eso dolió, no esperaba que me atropellara una bicicleta.

— ¿Tú eras el bulto?

— ¿Bulto? ¿Cómo termine siendo un bulto? Ah…cierto, me dieron ganas de tirarme al piso y hacerme bolita

—Natsu…yo…quiero

—Lo siento mucho Lucy…todo esto, es incómodo, no quise meterte en problemas con Loke pero en verdad me encendí demasiado

—Natsu…me gustas…me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo atrás que tengo sentimientos por ti…aunque no tengas los mismos sentimientos hacia mi yo solo quería decírtelo…

—Yo…siempre pensé que Luce estaría ahí, que siempre sonreiría sin importar que pasara…creí que los sentimientos que tenía por Juvia eran demasiado fuertes pero cuando te vi con Loke…supe que no era así…pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado y cuando me di cuenta de que te alejabas de mi lado no pude soportarlo…por eso quiero que solo seas mía y no del estúpido de Loke. Confundí los sentimientos de amistad que tenía con Juvia porque alguien me dijo que eso era amor, pero de verdad me puse muy celoso de Loke y no lo pude soportar…así que esto debe ser la diferencia de mis sentimientos por ambas.

Mi rostro se tornó rojo, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido lleno de emoción en un incesante golpeteo como si se tratara de una melodía, por primera vez sentía que aquello era solo felicidad.

—Natsu…

—Quiero protegerte aunque sé que te hare llorar muchas veces…y sé que lo he hecho y me siento mal por eso

—Si…me quedare a tu lado para siempre

— ¿ah? ¿En serio?

—Si

—Aunque sea un tonto

—Si

—Aunque siempre te cause problemas

—Si

—No te arrepentirás

—No me arrepentiré

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad, porque te quiero demasiado—sonreí porque aquello era lo que sentía, lo que me hacía feliz y el verlo y saber que de alguna forma el correspondía a mis sentimientos me provocaba una infinita felicidad.

Sus dedos pasaron suavemente por mi mejilla, ese roce acelero aún más mi corazón, su mirada se posó en la mía y el aire dejo de entrar tan solo por no dejar verlo, la distancia entre ambos comenzó a ser más corta y su aliento se encontró con el mío al punto de pronto volvernos en uno solo.

—Que deprimente sí que son lentos

Nos giramos rápidamente, detrás nuestro estaba Loke y Juvia escondidos bajo unas ramas, y cuando digo ramas lo digo muy en serio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

—Demasiado tiempo, yo la hubiera besado en menos sí que eres lento

—Bastado ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ¡ella es solo mía! lo has entendido

—Sí, ya deja de recordármelo idiota

—Juvia quería ver ese beso…coquetean muy lento

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Idiota, creías que esperaríamos a que solucionaras las cosas de lo contrario Lucy terminaría llorando por tu culpa, además como cierto idiota se fugó del maestro no pudieron castigarme.

—Loke…

—Tranquila Lucy, comprendí que perdí contra este idiota pero si veo que te hace llorar de nuevo te secuestrare sin ningún miramiento

—Ya te dije que ¡ella es mía!

—Ku, ku, ku, están coqueteando

— ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de la escuela? —Una voz causo un gran silencio, todos parecieron reconocerla de inmediato pero yo era la única que no comprendía, ver a Natsu temblando de miedo me hizo girar para ver de quien se trataba.

—Oh dios…—Loke retrocedió varios pasos y Natsu se congelo.

—Natsu estas temblando—Lo sostuve del brazo al ver que sus piernas apenas y lo sostenían

—Erza…Neesan—Con dificultad pudo hablar y la pregunta estaba en el aire, al menos yo era la única confundida. Dos chicas de grado superior estaban frente a nosotros, las reconocí de inmediato pero en mi mente estaba más la duda de lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Neesan?

—Ara, mira tu hermano esta de romántico— La sonrisa pícara de la chica de cabellos plateados me dio algo de escalofríos, pero la mirada de la chica de cabellera escarlata era de temer.

—Qué raro, Natsu pensé que tus sentimientos eran otros

—Erza, de nuevo aconsejando a Natsu en cuestiones románticas…eso explica porque el idiota confunde las cosas— Loke había dicho esto de manera espontánea, pero la mirada asesina le hizo guardar silencio de inmediato.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Tienes malos entendidos con las cuestiones amorosas— Mirajane se giró un poco recalcándole ese punto tan peculiar en ella.

—Leo muchas revistas shojo, soy experta en el tema Mirajane

—Natsu…creo que tengo cosas que hacer en casa

—Juvia también…sigan coqueteando

— ¡Esperen cobardes! —Nuestros amigos huían lo más rápido que podían, recordando tiempos atrás ahora comprendía un poco de aquel temor.

Erza y Mirajane las dos chicas que me ayudaron alguna vez y que encaminaron mi camino hacia Fairy Tail, ambas estaban relacionadas con Natsu y quien fuera su hermana confundía más las cosas amorosas provocando que este no supiera diferenciar sus propios sentimientos.

Pero al final terminamos por huir de su propia hermana, creo que el instinto de supervivencia es algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, pensé que en otra ocasión podría darles las gracias por haberme ayudado, en esos momentos sentía que quizás yo podría ser la victima de su propia justicia.

—Ara, todos huyeron sí que sabes ser enérgica Erza

—Mmm, supongo que tendré que reprenderlo más tarde aunque, no entiendo que paso aquí.

—Ya tienes una linda cuñada

— ¿En serio? Bueno creo que mis consejos dieron buenos resultados—Mirajane sonrió por la expresión de su amiga llena de orgullo, sabía que todo había sido tomado con orgullo aunque en el fondo quizás no comprendió absolutamente nada de la situación.

Mientras nos alejábamos seguía algo sorprendida de que la chica que más admiraba fuera la hermana mayor de Natsu pero, tenía algo más en mente además de regresar la bicicleta que había tomado "prestada".

—Parece que todo se soluciono es como si lo que pasamos tan solo fuera un mal sueño, creo que todo esto se lo debo a la pequeña hada.

— ¿Hada?

—En la escuela se me apareció una hermosa hada, tenía largos cabellos rubios y parecía que flotaba sus pies descalzos apenas y tocaban la baranda de la escuela.

—No será un fantasma

—No lo digas ni en broma…

— ¿Cómo algo así soluciono todo esto?

—Ella dijo que cumpliría mi verdadero deseo.

— ¿Tu verdadero deseo?

—Natsu, mira—Le mostré la palma de mi mano y este se acercó confundido, mis dedos se cerraron y tocaron su rostro acercándolo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios — mi verdadero deseo es ser feliz a tu lado…por eso solo te mirare únicamente a ti y siempre tendré una sonrisa para ti.

—Entonces mi deseo también se ha cumplido…

La tarde caía y ambos seguíamos de pie unidos por ese mágico momento, nada nos importaba lo único que ocupaba nuestros pensamientos era la felicidad por el otro que al mismo tiempo era la propia felicidad, ese era la verdadera magia.

Nuestra peculiar hada seguía balanceándose en los barandales de la escuela aun cuando esta ya estaba vacía, su sonrisa era única y parecía ajena al resto del mundo.

—Mavis, te he dicho que no andes colgada de los barandales vas a caerte un día, además andas descalza de nuevo

—Lo siento abuelo Makarov, pero me gusta sentir el viento es casi como si pudiera volar

—Terminaras lastimándote

—Hoy le dije a una chica que era un hada y me creyó

—De nuevo con eso, por eso andan diciendo que cumples deseos y todo eso

—Tan solo le dije la verdad, le mostré su verdadero valor para pelear por ese deseo

—Demonios pequeña eres terrible, bueno es hora de irnos, la escuela ya cerró y este director debe irse a descansar.

Desde ese momento el caminar del tiempo fue tomando otro sentido, puesto que ambos comenzamos a recorrerlo tomados de la mano y buscando la felicidad de uno con el otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejamos de ser unos jóvenes inexpertos en el amor para convertirnos en unos adultos torpes y peculiares.

Loke sigue amenazando de vez en cuando a Natsu con secuestrarme si me hace llorar alguna vez, pero sigue siendo un coqueto con las chicas, eso no cambia ni un solo poco. Juvia se convirtió en una joven madre y a pesar de tener altas y bajas en su relación con Gray ese pequeño niño es la mayor alegría de los dos. Pero sobre todo Juvia es feliz de que se levantara para alcanzar sus sueños, olvidando las cosas terribles del pasado y poder ir avanzando hacia un futuro en donde los dos pudieran estar juntos.

Por mi parte, sigo esperando a que Natsu de ese gran paso pero lo que no sospecho es que Erza sigue aconsejándole en cuestiones amorosas; ahora ha ampliado su lectura de mangas Shojo a Yuri y Yaoi aunque Natsu desconoce todo esto, creo que sin querer está enamorando al conductor del autobús siempre le avienta varias miradas sospechosas.

Pero al final de todo el solo poder sostener su mano es tener la eternidad conmigo, siempre a su lado en una infinita felicidad.

Así que si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo a las hadas ¿Qué pedirías?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, a veces siento que no merezco su apoyo por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, cuando inicie en esto disponía de mucho tiempo libre pero como a muchos nos pasa esto se va acabando y es menos el tiempo libre así como la inspiración que pocas veces me visita.**

**Me disculpo por aquellas personas que esperaban que terminara en otras parejas, nunca fue mi intención decepcionar a nadie pero espero que la trama ayude un poco para que no quieran asesinarme.**

**Hasta entonces nos seguimos leyendo en otras historias. **

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
